Blood Magic
by Remedy for Chaos
Summary: M!Hawke/Fenris. Fenris visits Hawke to beg for forgiveness he felt he did not deserve while Hawke confesses his own sins that he committed in an act of desperation.


Blood Magic

Author's Note: After my last (awful) Fanfiction I decided to write this. The only way to get better is by doing, no?

Warning: Male Hawke/Fenris slash. You have been warned. Blood magic, possible spoilers, possible M/s elements… Somewhat OOC. What can I say? I want a dominate, kinky Fenris.

* * *

><p>The Arishok was defeated, Kirkwall was safe from whatever threat the Qunari had imposed upon the city, and Hawke was now called Champion among the people. Champion, of all things. It was definitely fitting for him. He was indeed a hero from the Tales come to life, doing as much good as he could despite all his personal hardships.<p>

Like any other person or elf, Fenris was in awe of Hawke. Silently he admired the mage, his prowess, his unwavering devotion to those he deemed friends. Even to him, the man he made love to who then ran away when the commitment became too real. And there he was, in Hawke's room, trying to apologize for his former transgressions.

Hawke sat listening, judging silently as Fenris spoke. It made the warrior self-conscious but he continued to speak, to ask for the forgiveness he knew he didn't deserve. The longer Hawke went without so much as a smile, or even a frown, the more desperate he heard his own voice become. It was unlike himself and he knew it; however this was a different moment. Alone with Hawke always made him a different person, the person he wanted to be.

"I still feel your touch as though it were last night, Hawke." He knew his voice was cracking, and he knew he looked pathetic, standing there at the edge of the bed wanting the mage to say anything. Anything at all.

Finally Hawke spoke, his haunting golden eyes looking into Fenris's. They showed want. Fear. "I don't deserve you, Fenris. I have done a terrible thing." He got up, moving to stand right in front of Fenris, the whole time his eyes never looking away. "I don't deserve you." he echoed.

"You do. I don't care about magic, Hawke. I don't care if you're a man. I don't deserve you, but I will do anything to have you." During his impassioned speech Fenris had grabbed hold of Hawke and pulled them closer until their bodies where touching. It was enough to leave them both breathless from the soft, innocent touches.

Yet Hawke forced himself to turn away, resting his head in his hands in shame. "No Fenris, magic is the problem. I-" he paused, lifting his head and looking at his hands. "-I used Blood Magic."

The world around them paused, silence was deafening to them; both too afraid to speak out of fear, out of hope. Swallowing hard Fenris spoke first, resting his hands on Hawke's hips and forcing them to face one another. Hawke's eyes looked everywhere but at Fenris. "You used blood magic? When?" His voice came out far more demanding than he had intended, yet he could not help but feel betrayed.

"In the battle with the Arishok." He started softly, his eyes daring to look at Fenris's for a fleeting moment before they found their way back to the floor. "I was dying, I needed to heal. I used your blood -"

"_My_ blood? Hawke-!"

The mage's eye averted back to Fenris's, the anger at himself mounting in them. "I know, I've told myself already! I knew the moment I did it anything between you and I was over. Still in my stupidity I thought if I made you love me enough you wouldn't care. It was foolish, I was foolish!"

It was sudden, almost so quick that Hawke wouldn't have known it happened if it weren't for the pain in his jaw seconds later. Fenris had punched him. By all means it was a love-tap, Hawke knew full-well the power Fenris had and what he had received had not been even a fraction of it, but it still hurt. Emotionally, physically… He rubbed his jaw, the coppery taste of blood pooling on his lip. He would probably be bruised tomorrow though that was the least of his worries. "I deserved that." he murmured faintly. "I deserve a lot more than that."

"Yes you do." Fenris seethed, the urge to hit the man again bubbling up in him but he restrained himself. "I need some air." He nearly made it to the door of Hawke's room when he felt a great heat on his back and the smell of smoke and fire before it fizzled. He turned to see Hawke standing defensively, his arms aglow with magic. "Did you just throw a fireball at me?"

"And if I did?" Hawke shot back in a hiss. "What are you going to do?"

Fenris didn't know what to do, so he let his body control his emotions and he wanted to kick some ass. In an instant he was on top of Hawke, punching wildly. In retaliation Hawke clawed and kicked, getting in his own punches now and then. It was impossible for them to tell how long they were laying on the floor, abusing one another's bodies and screaming insults at one another. Finally Hawke gained the upper-hand, flipping them over and grabbing Fenris's tattooed and bruised arms and pinning them above his head.

Out of options Fenris did the only thing he could, spitting in Hawke's face. "You're just like every other mage, Hawke! Power hungry _whore_!"

"Call me whatever you like Fenris," Hawke murmured, wiping off the spit from his cheeks as best he could without having to move his hands, "you would hate me no matter what I did. Lived, died, used blood magic, did not use blood magic… I don't even know why I fight for you anymore, I don't know why I love you. You hate me, my kind… You hate everything I do. My only choice is to sit here and tell you every bad thing I did since you left me, make you loathe me to the point where you just get fed up and leave me forever."

The elf gave a short laugh, giving Hawke a strange, distant smile. "I don't hate you Hawke, I love you. Even if you told me you slept with Anders I would forgive you. I forgave you the moment you told me about the blood magic. You are far stronger than any normal mage, you are smarter and wiser than even the most seasoned enchanter. Most importantly you have my heart."

"You stupid elf…" Hawke breathed out a sigh, letting go of Fenris's hands and getting up. "We can't do this to each other anymore. It hurts too much. Either we love each other or we don't."

Fenris sat up, giving Hawke a long look before shaking his head sadly. "We do love one another Hawke, it just isn't like other relationships. We found out long ago that we would never see eye to eye, and yet neither of us would trade our relationship for anything."

Hawke smiled at the words and extended his hand for Fenris to take, which he did without fail. Pulling himself up they fell into an embrace. "I wouldn't give up this for anything." the Champion admitted, his lips ghosting over the tattoos adorning his lover's neck. "But for this I will give up blood magic."

"Talk about that later, Hawke. I want to show my love to you." Fenris purred, pushing Hawke backwards where he fell onto the bed. Before Hawke could utter another word the elf crawled on top of the mage and worked to undo the finery, kissing and nibbling as he worked. The taste of his lover's blood on his tongue enticing him and driving him harder.

Stunned by Fenris's new-found affection, Hawke could do nothing else but enjoy the nimble fingers caress and claw his body, finally opening the robe and clawing down the man's chest and abdomen. Hawke let out a soft growl of pleasure, arcing his back into the elf's gloved fingers scraping the skin and causing burning wounds. "Oh Marker that feels good Fenris." Hawke moaned breathlessly. "Do it again!"

He couldn't help but give a low, primal chuckle, taking off his gloves and tossing them aside. "No, I can't ruin your lovely skin quite yet." he teased, his tongue and teeth now marking the newly exposed flesh on the man's chest. "I want you to beg for it." Fenris admitted, repositioning himself on Hawke's lap and pressing their hips together. Through the cloth they could both feel the hot want each had for the other. "Now beg!"

Hawke gasped at the stimulus; Fenris rotating his hips, the demand in his lover's voice. He couldn't help but give in to Fenris's demands. "Please my love, beat me. Torture me. Take me." he whined, his hands wandering to the elf's thigh's and massaging them in slow circles. "I can take it."

"Very well Hawke. If you want me to stop tell me so." Fenris breathed, leaning down and biting his lover's neck, his hand sneaking between their bodies and rubbing Hawke's throbbing bulge. "First though I think we should removed the rest of our clothes."

Hawke agreed, getting off of Fenris and taking off his underclothes while Fenris removed his remaining armor. In the low light it was still possible to see the cuts and forming bruises on the Champion's body, the scars from former battles… Lazily he pulled Hawke over to him, draping the man over his knee and rubbing his bottom sweetly. It took the elf a moment to become fully comfortable with harming Hawke, but he quickly found the courage and the inspiration to do so.

Grabbing Hawke's dark locks of hair with one hand he pulled the man's head back eliciting cries of want and pain. With no protests from the man the elf took it a step further, raising his free hand above his head before bringing his opened palm down hard against his lover's round, beautiful ass with a sharp whack. When it connected Hawke gave another cry, his arousal twitching against Fenris's thigh. "You are such a bad boy Hawke, a bad boy indeed."

"Yes I am, I need to be punished Fenris. Punished! Ah!" Another sharp smack and another moan.

"You will be." the elf promised, his voice a harsh whisper as he felled another smack. "Get on the floor."

Hawke complied, getting on his knees on the floor and awaited more instructions. "Suck it, suck it good."

He obeyed, taking as much of the pulsing member as he could into his mouth. What he couldn't he grasped in his hand and he bobbed his head, wetting the length while his tongue licked the head greedily. Above him Fenris purred with pleasure, his fingers burying themselves in Hawke's hair. "Yes, that's how I like it. Try deep-throating it."

Again he obeyed, taking a deep breath before squeezing his eyes shut and relaxing his throat. It was a strange experience and he only managed to do it for a few moments before pulling away and giving a cough. Looking up to apologize he was surprised to have Fenris's fingers gently caressing his cheek. "It's fine my little mage. Try again. Only take what you feel comfortable."

Nodding he tried again, this time only taking a little bit, enough to still feel comfortable. Fenris moaned softly, his hands returning to pulling and feeling Hawke's hair. "That's it, a little at a time…"

He continued to suck and lick, slowly taking in more and more of Fenris. The elf took in a sharp intake of air, moving his hips slightly into the man's mouth. "I'm going to fuck you Hawke, get up here on your hands and knees."

Hawke pulled away, giving his lover's penis a final kiss before crawling onto the bed, his own want quivering with anticipation of the promise of release. "Don't prepare me Fenris, just do it. I can't last much longer!" He warned with a vague gesture to his penis.

Fenris nodded in reply, moving behind Hawke he grabbed the mage's hips forcefully and pulled him backwards. Hawke gave a strangled cry as Fenris entered into him, the sudden feeling of being filled a new sensation to him by far. It did not hurt nearly as badly as he had assumed it would.

Slowly the elf buried himself to the hilt and earned another cry from Hawke. He paused a moment and allowed the man to adjust to the sensation before slowly pulling out until only the head was covered. Without pause he slammed back into Hawke, the moans of the man below him drove him to rock harder, faster. Their bodies' sweat, the slap of skin and moans resonated around the room. It lasted only minutes before Hawke's seed spilled onto the bed, his whole body contorting and a final breathy moan leaving his lips. To keep him for collapsing Fenris wrapped his arms around the mage's waist and pulled him up, pushing into him once more before he too came, warming Hawke's insides with a burning intensity.

In exhaustion they both fell on the bed, Fenris pulled his limp member from Hawke with a groan. "You are a whore, aren't you Hawke?"

Hawke breathed a laugh before he turned on his side to get a better view of Fenris. "Yes I suppose so. Marker I have been dreaming of that for a _very_ long time."

"You've been dreaming of me spanking you?" Fenris questioned with a raise brow.

"Well after using blood magic I figured it was only fitting!" the mage teased, reaching over and caressing Fenris's cheek. "I have a dirty mind."

Fenris grabbed Hawke's hand and moved kissed the palm. "I see. Use the blood magic if you must Hawke, I'm by no means comfortable with it but I trust and respect your judgment. Just know that if you become an abomination I _will _kill you."

"I won't, but I wouldn't want to be killed by anyone else." Hawke confessed. "In that moment I don't think I would have hurt anyone more than you."

"No, you wouldn't." His voice was harsh, but Hawke heard the love hidden beneath the words and it brought a faint smile to his lips.

* * *

><p>Comment, flame, whatever.<p> 


End file.
